


Mike without Stan - Travellin' Mikey

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: Mike without Stan [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: True to his word, after leaving Atlanta Mike heads to Florida and then heads west to Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Mike without Stan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Mike without Stan - Travellin' Mikey

The road seemed to stretch on forever and ran laser straight into the west and the sunset. But this is now, not then.

Then.

Then, after leaving Stan in Atlanta he had continued south and driven to Florida. First stop was a nice seaside hotel on Anastasia Island in St. Augustine Beach. Even though he had grown up with the Atlantic Ocean not too far away, he just had to see what it looked like in Florida. It was dark by the time he arrived and checked in. He could hear the waves crashing and the woosh that accompanied the waves retreating back out to sea. After a quick check in, he dropped his bags off in his room and walked down the street to a restaurant recommended by the hotel clerk. His entire walk he could hear, see, and smell the ocean. It smelled like a mixture of salt, iodine, and flint. Everything he thought it would smell like and a bit different than the sea smell of Maine. 

Back in his hotel room, he decided to answer a few of the texts he had received during dinner.

Big Bill: Hey Mikey. Richie told me about your plans that’s great. I can’t wait to see you again. 

Me: Hiya Big Bill. Yup heading to Cali but first stop. Florida. It’s everything I hoped it would be. Talk to you soon

Next was one from Bev.

Molly: Heard from Trashy. Said you were headed out to see him. That’s great. That’ll do you both some good. Ben and I can’t wait to have you visit us here in Chi-Town.

Me: LOL I will get there eventually. I just need to give you and Haystack sometime to act like the “newlyweds” you both are. Get to know each other first. Then I’ll come visit. Promise. Scouts honor. I get that from Stan, sorry.. 

The last was from Richie.

Trashy: Homeschool!!! Where you at now? You said you were going to hit the road today how far did you get? 

Mike could hardly believe how fast the news about his trip to see Richie had spread. It was like the news was the flu and Richie was a highly contagious patient zero. 

“Geezus Rich. Remind me to never tell you a damn government secret.” Mike mused to himself as he dialed the last text he had received. The phone rang about 3 times before it was picked up by the fool on the other side of the continent. 

“Heeeeyyyyy Mikey. What’s the chucks?” Richie asked with an obscene amount of energy. Belatedly Mike realized that it was only 7 o’clock in Los Angeles. 

“The chucks Trashmouth is that every Loser known to man seems knows my plans.” Mike said with an edge in his voice, but a smile on his face. 

This is one of the few times in his life Richie was caught off guard. “Uhhh, yeah about that…” he started, “I may have gotten a tad bit excited and said something to the Club.”

“Excited? Damn Richie it’s like you got your first boner and couldn’t wait to show it off to everyone.” Mike said to Richie accompanied by a small chuckle. 

“Well, yeah, you’d be proud too if you had what I have” Richie automatically fired back.” Sorry. I just had to tell everyone that you were out of Derry and on your way to see the country and me.” Richie admitted sounding a bit like a school boy. Richie coughed and then added, “How was Stan?” 

Mike paused and took a breath. “Good. I placed the rocks, like I told you I would. I got yours and Eddie’s from the clubhouse in the Barrens. Bill’s from outside of his old house. Bev and Ben’s came from the Quarry.”

“And yours?” Richie asked. 

“That’s between me and Stan. Sorry Rich, there are some things I just can’t…” Mike started and Richie cut him off.

“No. I get it. There are things about Eds and I that I feel that same way about.” Richie added. 

“Richie, his headstone, the most amazing thing was engraved on it. After beloved husband and friend it ended with and Loser.” Mike told him.

“What? Shut your lying whore mouth. It fucking did not.” Richie practically shouted. 

“I fucking kid you not. I took a picture because I knew you bastards wouldn’t believe me. You know who put it there?” Mike questioned.

“Patty?” Richie said in a small voice.

“A’yup. She said that Stan had left her a letter asking her specifically to have that inscribed on his tombstone.” Mike couldn’t believe he was retelling this already. 

“Just wow. She sounds like someone we all would have liked in the club.” Richie says without thinking. “Oh. Shit sorry Mikey.” 

Mike nods, “No I agree. If she hadn’t married the love of my life. I think we all would have gotten along wonderfully.” He admits. 

There is a bit of silence as they both let that statement sink in. “So where in the US of A are you?” Richie adds to change the mood. 

“St. Augustine. Pretty nice little town. You know I just had to come down here.” Mike says.

“Yeah. Of course. You are a man of your word.” Richie tells him. 

“I’ll take in the ocean and some sights and then roll back up north and hit Interstate 10 and head west.” Mike says laying out his plans again.

“Here in LA it’s just called the 10. I’ll have to teach you some of the local lingo so that you don’t stick out like a sore thumb.” Richie tells him. 

Him and Richie talk for another hour or so before Mike says, “Sorry Rich it’s getting late here and I do want to get an early start and take in the sights.” 

“Yeah yeah of course. It’s just that… I like hearing your voice Mikey. I’ve been pretty fucking lonely since getting back from home.” He admitted to Mike.

“Well don’t you worry. I’ll be there soon enough and you can get me a burger from EZ n Out and…” Mike stopped because Richie was roaring with laughter. 

“It’s In n Out not EZ n Out Mike. Fuck I have my work cut out for me. Good night Mikey. Love ya.” Richie said.

“Okokok, In n Out, got it. I love ya too Rich. Soon. OK. G’night Rich.” Mike told him.

“Yeah soon. Night Mikey.” Richie said and ended the call. 

Mike then replied to Bill and Bev’s return texts, told them he was well and that he was off to bed and would text them back soon. As he got ready for bed he smiled at how he couldn’t wait to see Richie again.

Mike spent two days in St. Augustine. He wandered the town, sat on the beach, ate local seafood and took hundreds of pictures. He sent many to the new Losers group chat, others he sent directly to Rich, Bill, Ben and Bev. In general he just tried to enjoy the town and keep his promise to Stan to see the country. 

Now.

After St. Augustine he took I95 north to the I 10 and turned to into the sunset. He spent the night and day in Tallahassee then hit the gulf coast and stayed in Pensacola. The water in the Gulf was like nothing he’d ever seen or experienced. Blue and so warm. Almost like a bathtub. Mike was blown away by the variety of palm trees he had seen since hitting Florida. He liked the water so much he spent three days on the beach and somehow got a sunburn. 

As he was standing in the bathroom he started laughing at himself. “Eddie would have fucking killed me. Spending all that time in the sun and not a drop of sunblock on me. God I can hear him now. ‘Sure Mike. Get skin cancer. You can’t depend on your skin tone. Everyone should use sunblock.’ Stan would have just given me a sad look and said, ‘You should know better.’” 

That night he called Richie and said that his next stop was New Orleans. 

“Ohhh damn New Orleans. I did a show there a while back. That place knows how to drink. Mike dear god do not stay on Bourbon Street. That place street smells like old beer and vomit on the best of days.” Richie warned him. 

“Good to know. I booked a nice bed and breakfast in the Garden District near the streetcar line.” He admitted. 

“Now that’s a nice location. Hey, have a dinner at Cochon Butcher and tell the chef that Trashmouth Tozier sends his best. They’ll treat you real good. Trust me.” Richie tells Mike. 

Mike’s trek West went on like this. He would jump from city to city taking in the sites and photographing each city. Sharing what he considered the best photos with the other Losers. He found himself talking to Richie on an almost daily basis. Telling him where he had gone that day. 

Mike realized that when he didn’t call Rich he felt lonely and that was something new. That alone made him smile.


End file.
